Un Amor Verdadero
by chivaswan
Summary: Bella esta enamorada de su mejor amigo Jacob Black y su amor no es correspondido,hace un viaje para olvidar pero en su camino se cruza con un chico de extraña apariencia Edward Cullen.¿Tendra otra oportunidad de amar?
1. Regreso a Forks

Capitulo 1.- Regreso a Forks

BELLA

Es Domingo y Despierto con los rayos del sol apuntando a mi cara, solo me quedo mirando por ultima vez al techo de mi recamara de Phoenix… la verdad no tengo ánimos de levantarme de la cama, solo me enderezo mi espalda y me quedo sentada sobre la misma, pensando si he tomado la decisión correcta de regresar al pequeño pueblo donde nací.

De hecho recuerdo bien ese pueblo, ya que cuando era una niña venia a visitar a mi padre en vacaciones o en la navidad. De pronto mi mente divago en esos recuerdos...

"_FLASH BACK"_

_Tenia 4 años y me encontraba de vacaciones de verano en la casa de mi padre, estaba jugando fuera de la casa con Jacob Black, recuerdo que los dos estábamos en medio del lodo, ya que ahí en Forks no había día que no lloviera lo cual aprovechamos según nosotros para hacer pasteles…_

_-Bella… escuche decir a mi padre _

_-¿Donde estas hija?_

_-Aquí le decía mientras Jacob y yo no paramos de jugar en el lodo _

_-Bella ya te ensuciaste_

_-no papi… estoy haciendo pasteles, ¿quieres probar uno?_

_Mi padre se debatía en si debía probar esas cosas…_

"_FIN FLASH BACK" _

Ese es el recuerdo en el que mi papa y yo éramos padre e hija, después de eso cuando deje de venir a forks, la relación con Charlie ya no es igual, en eso estaba mi mente cuando escuche hablar a mi madre, iba de nuevo a intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-¿Bella ya estas despierta?

-si, mamá puedes pasar

-Bella ¿estas segura que quieres mudarte?

Bueno segura no me encontraba pero quería darle un espacio a mi madre y a Phil su esposo, cambiar el calor de Phoenix por el frío y la humedad de Forks me desagradaba completamente, pero Phil tenia que viajar constantemente y mi mamá a veces se quedaba conmigo y me sentía mal por ella, no la había visto tan feliz que me tenia que acostumbrar a Forks.

-Ya te dije que si, no te preocupes sobreviviré

-Bella por favor!!!

-Ok, ya se que te preocupa que a mi no me agrada ese clima, pero quiero ir a ver a papá, además el ya arreglo mi traspaso a la escuela.

-Bueno, ya tomaste la decisión entonces de deberías arreglar tus maletas ya que el avión sale a las 3:00 de la tarde. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-No, gracias yo lo hago – le conteste.

Mi madre salio de la habitación, me levante de la cama, decidí que tomaría un baño antes.

Salí del baño, me senté sobre la cama me estaba secando el cabello y recordé de nuevo a Jacob Black…

Jacob Black es el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie, Billy Black, es cierto Jacob y yo ya no nos hemos visto desde hace un tiempo, pero tenia la esperanza de que cuando llegara a Forks por lo menos tuviera un amigo conocido.

Por la tarde ya tenía mis maletas listas y le eche un ojo por última vez a mi habitación.

-Bella tenemos que irnos me dijo mi madre, -si no quieres que te deje el avión

-ok vámonos, en marcha

Bajamos las escaleras, subí al auto, y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, mientras mi mamá manejada yo veía por la ventanilla, cada casa, calle, parque… ¿esta seria la ultima vez que estaría aquí?

Llegamos al aeropuerto, saque mis maletas que por cierto no eran muchas, nos sentamos en la sala, en espera de mi salida no pasaron mas de 15 minutos cuando escuche el altavoz anunciando el vuelo a Forks.

-Cuídate mucho Bella voy a extrañarte demasiado

-Adiós mamà te marco en cuanto me instale

Subí al avión, escuche decir que nos abrocháramos los cinturones y entonces decidí pasar el viaje escuchando música así que me puse los audífonos.

El viaje fue tranquilo pronto aterrizamos en Forks, en cuanto baje del avión me di cuenta cuanto había cambiado el clima no era como en Phoenix, aquí estaba siempre nublado y no paraba de llover, Charlie ya me esperaba en el aeropuerto y en cuanto me vio una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro y casi corrió a abrazarme, hacia tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos que comprendí su emoción. Charlie era el jefe de policía de Forks, así que subimos a su patrulla llegamos a casa y me pregunto si me había gustado como habían decorado la habitación.

-Tú la decoraste, pregunte

-OH no le pedí de favor a la vecina que lo hiciera ya que no soy un experto en interiores, espero te haya gustado.

-si le conteste, gracias

-bueno entonces te dejo para que termines de instalarte

- si quieres al rato podemos pedir pizza para cenar

-a no te preocupes,

-le dije… si quieres yo puedo hacer la cena

-esta bien si quieres por mi no hay ningún problema además comida de verdad ya me hacia falta

Por el tono que lo dijo supuse que Charlie no sabia nada de cocina, no entiendo como puede sobrevivir, por la noche cenamos sin mucha platica de por medio, ya que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba mucho hablar.

-Me voy a dormir le dije

-buenas noches bella

De repente me acorde de algo

-Papá, te puedo preguntar algo

-dime

-que ha pasado con Jacob Black

-Por que lo preguntas

- A es que me acuerdo cuando éramos niños y jugaba mucho con el y me gustaría verlo de nuevo

-A no te preocupes el vendrá mañana a dejarte algo y espero que te guste

-bueno entonces ya me voy a dormir

Subí a mi habitación, y me quede pensando que era eso pero como estaba cansada del viaje decidí que ya debía dormir.

Ya era de mañana, me desperté de repente pero no era por el sol de Phoenix como había sido antes sino que un ruido de motor se escucho, me asome por la ventana y vi a un hombre en una silla de ruedas y un muchacho que empujaba de ella, de pronto vino a mi mente ellos debían ser Jacob Black y su padre Billy.

Baje para saludarlos Charlie ya estaba con ellos, olvidaba cuanto me gustaba Jacob Black.

-Hola fue lo que dije

-Pero que grande estas muchacha

-gracias Billy y tu no has cambiado en nada

El solo sonrío, y fue cuando Jacob me hablo

-Bella

Corrió y me dio un abrazo de oso, que casi me dejo sin aire

-Hola me dijo.- Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… tanto tiempo sin vernos ya ni sabía como eras y se comenzó a reír.

-Ja, ja le conteste con sarcasmo, eso te lo debería decir yo ya que mírate como has cambiado.

Y si que había cambiado, ya no era un niño por supuesto los ya habíamos crecido el tenia 16 y yo 17, pero el se veía mas grande y mas robusto.

-¿A que debo tu visita? – le pregunte

-a vine a traerte tu camioneta nueva, bueno no tan nueva lo repare y aqui esta, Charlie te la a comprado.

-A por que debo decirte que me encanta la mecánica en este momento estoy reparando el motor de mi nuevo Volkswagen. Cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarme y ver como trabaja el maestro ja ja.

-Así…, eres muy presumido lo sabias

-bueno que querías Bella soy el mejor.

-bueno gracias… si quiera tendré como moverte cuando vaya a la escuela el próximo lunes.

Era extraña la química que había entre los dos, tomando en cuenta que tenía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y que yo no era una persona muy sociable al contrario me consideraba muy reservada.

-Jacob espero verte en la escuela el lunes

-Bella, yo no asisto a la escuela de Forks yo voy a la Reserva

-Bueno pero podemos vernos cuando tu quieras.- me dijo

-Bueno me tengo que ir puedes visitarme en la Push si quieres

-Claro le conteste

Nos quedamos platicando hasta la tarde, después se despidieron y se fueron, subí a mi recamara ya era tarde y tenia que dormir por que mañana empezaba la escuela, bueno al menos para mi ya que los demás iban casi a mitad de semestre tendría que esforzarme para no quedarme y estar al parejo con todos lo demás.

Me desperté temprano, no quería llegar tarde el primer día de clases, Charlie ya se había ido, me di un baño, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, Salí de la casa subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí a la escuela, al llegar me estacioné en el primer lugar que vi. Fui Directo a la Dirección a pedir el horario de mis clases.

En eso estaba buscando mi salón de clases, cuando alguien me saludo

-Hola, tu eres la chica nueva verdad, eres… Isabella Swan

-solo Bella

-OK Bella, ya sabes que salón te toca

-La verdad no, estoy algo perdida

No me gustaba ser el centro de atención pero creo que de verdad necesita que alguien me ayudara para no llegar tarde al Salón y de verdad provocar esa atención no deseada al entrar a la clase.

-Bueno si quieres te puedo llevar a tu clase

-gracias le dije

-a por cierto mi nombre es Erick, si necesitas mas ayuda no te preocupes en pedírmela y que te parece si a la hora del almuerzo te presento a los demás

-gracias nos vemos luego

Las clases transcurrieron normal… bueno una que otra vez me equivocaba de edificio pero no paso a mayores. A la hora del Almuerzo Erick me presento a los demás compañeros con los que se juntaba. Conocí a Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Ángela, Lauren.

-Hola.- se apresuraron a decir.

-Hola conteste- tu debes de ser Isabella?, Pregunto Mike.

- Bella

-a perdona Bella, y que te hizo venir a Forks

-a lo que pasa es que me mude a vivir con mi papa

Me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, yo allí sentada con personas intentando entablar conversación con desconocidos llenas de curiosidad. En eso estaba viendo alrededor de la cafetería cuando vi una mesa al fondo de la cafetería había 4 chicos bueno en realidad eran dos chicos y dos chicas, por cierto muy extrañas tenían la piel muy pálida y al parecer solo platicaban entre ellos.

-¿quienes son ellos pregunte?

-Son los Cullen- se apresuro a contestar Jessica, pero no hablan con nadie son muy apartados… son hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen y su esposa.

-¿Adoptados?

-si

-La rubia se llama Rosalie, y el otro chico de pelo color miel se llama Jasper Hale

-Los otros dos la chica pequeña es Alice y el chico enorme es Emmett Cullen

-entonces los cuatro son adoptados?

-bueno en Realidad son cinco pero al parecer el otro chico se encuentra de viaje-contesto Jessica.

Ese fue mi primer día de escuela y así comenzaba mi nueva vida en Forks.


	2. ¿Amor o Amistad?

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo espero y no las haya defraudado el primero.

En este capítulo Bella sufre por el amor de Jacob, pero nadie sabe lo que el destino le tiene preparado.

Bueno las dejo que sigan leyendo. Gracias

Capitulo 2

¿Amor o Amistad?

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que llegue y el semestre seguía su curso, yo asistía a clases me juntaba con los chicos que conocí el primer día en Forks, pero no me sentía del todo adaptada, yo era una de las personas que disfrutaban más que pasar desapercibida por así decirlo, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, mi pasatiempo favorito era leer libros, mi libro favorito era Cumbres Borrascosas.

-Bella.- de pronto dijo Mike ¿Cómo te has sentido?-¿ya te acostumbraste a Forks?

- La verdad trato de hacerlo aunque el clima frio no me agrada mucho.

-Bueno si quieres podemos salir un día de estos, podemos ver una película o ir al centro comercial en Port Ángeles.

-Claro, eso me parece bien.- la cara de Mike se reflejo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no duro más de 10 segundos cuando les dije que deberíamos ir todos.

-_"Dios que este chico nunca se da por vencido"_ .-pensé.

Siempre insistía en acompañarme a las clases o que si algo me hacía falta… y bueno por si necesitara de algo más, Jessica nunca me decía nada pero sabia los celos que eso le producía, a ella le gustaba Mike pero que no se daba cuenta que el no me interesaba, además la verdad no sabía que le gustaba de el… era el chico mas fastidioso que yo había conocido.

Los Chicos Cullen como todos los días en la cafetería se sentaban en su mesa alejados siempre de la población estudiantil, solo platicaban entre ellos, los días transcurrían y el otro chico Cullen todavía no aparecía por la escuela.

Por otro lado Ángela se hizo novia de un chico de la escuela creo que su nombre era Ben era un chico serio y agradable igual que Ángela, no era una chica con amistades estrechas pero Ángela era una persona sencilla y honesta y en poco tiempo nos hicimos amigas. Lauren no la trataba mucho pero se notaba que ninguna de las dos teníamos química.

Llegue a casa temprano y prepare la cena para cuando Charlie llegara.

— ¿Bella? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.

_-¿Quién más?.- _me dije

Los nos sentamos a la mesa cuando mi papá comenzó una conversación.

-y dime Bella ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

-Bien, papá me junto con un grupo de amigos aparte de eso nada excepcional.

-eso me gusta que estés adaptándote y que salgas a divertirte.

- oye papá ¿dónde queda la Push?.-el me miro extrañado

- Bueno le dije.- es solo que le prometí a Jacob que lo visitaría, y creo que después de la escuela y de mis deberes puedo visitarlo.

-me parece muy bien, te dejo anotada la dirección y la dejo en la mesa, mañana temprano cuando me vaya al trabajo.

-gracias papá, buenas noches.

Como lo había dicho, al día siguiente después de ir a la escuela me dirigí a la Push, mientras iba sobre la carretera solo se veían árboles y mas árboles, después de diez o quince minutos se notaba la playa y más adelante ya se dejaban ver pequeñas casas.

"_supongo que en unas de esas pequeñas casas debe vivir Jacob"_ .- pensé dentro de mí.

Me iba acercando más, cuando lo vi a fuera de una de las casas que se encontraban un poco más al fondo. Me estacione y le grite por su nombre.

-Bella!!!

-Bien aquí estoy no me acordaba bien como llegar.

-vamos entra a la casa, platiquemos de los viejos tiempos.

Pase toda la tarde con Jacob platicando, Billy preparo comida mientras Jacob y yo fuimos a su pequeño taller instalado detrás de su casa.

El taller era pequeño tenia herramienta tirada y en medio de la pequeña habitación se encontraba un auto con señales de estar en pleno trabajo de reparación.

-¿te gusta?.- bueno me refiero que ahorita no tiene buen aspecto pero cuando lo repare quedara perfecto.- me pregunto.

-¿tu lo estas reparando?

-Claro que sí, me fascina la mecánica.- No pude evitar que mi cara reflejara asombro

-Pero cuéntame ¿ cómo te va en la escuela?.- le conteste que bien

-Pero sabes al escuela asisten unos chicos extraños, no hablan con nadie… los Cullen

No sé si fue mi imaginación pero al escuchar el Apellido de los chicos Jacob se mostro molesto, su rostro reflejo una inquietud.

-¿Pasa algo?.- no pude evitar preguntarle

-No es nada, sigamos

Regresamos al interior de la casa y cene con ellos, después Jacob me acompaño a casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

-bueno ya es tarde, ¿mañana iras a casa verdad?

-Claro que si.- le dije, tengo que ver como reparas esa chatarra

-oyeeee… no le digas así es algo viejo, pero vas a ver cuando esté listo.

No pude evitar reírme, pero pelear con Jacob era muy agradable y divertido. El era mi mejor amigo y lo quería mucho, cuando estaba con el parecía que el tiempo se detenía siempre sabia como hacerme reír y que mis tardes fueran felices.

-Adiós y que pases dulces sueños.- me abrazo y deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Los días pasaban Charlie salía muy temprano al trabajo y yo iba al escuela y después de terminar la tarea y los deberes me iba a la Push a visitar a Jacob.

Me gustaba platicar con él mientras lo veía trabajar en su auto, me hacia reír cuando intentaba asombrar con todos_ "esos términos y herramientas" _.

-No seas tan presumido.- yo siempre le decía

-Vamos Bella tienes que aprender del maestro.- Bueno señor maestro para que sirve esto.- dije con un tono de sarcasmo y tomando una especie de llave pequeña.

-El me contesto con tono de todo un profesor que explica a su clase.- déjeme decirle señorita que esto sirve para apretar las tuercas.- de pronto soltó unas carcajadas que me contagio y me uní a ellas.

-Bien basta de esto, vamos a comer pizza.

Siempre regresaba de noche a casa y Jacob siempre me acompañaba hasta mi casa se despedía no antes de abrazarme o depositar un beso en la mejilla.

La Escuela era agradable, convivir un rato con los compañeros, realizar mis tareas, pero no comparaba eso con lo bien que era estar con Jacob. De repente como si un rayo me hubiera deslumbrado, caí en la cuenta que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Solo esperaba que con este descubrimiento no pasara algo que rompiera su amistad. Cada día que pasaba hacíamos cosas juntos, caminábamos juntos por la playa, lo veía trabajar y si que estaba progresando con su auto, o nos quedábamos platicando en su casa, hasta fuimos a ver una película de artes marciales que la verdad no me gusto mucho y que al parecer a Jacob le había parecido divertida que hasta bromeada imitando las técnicas.

A Charlie no parecía molestarle que pasara tanto tiempo en la Push al contrario parecía fascinarle la idea de que Jacob y yo fuéramos amigos como El y Billy.

Era sábado por la por la mañana baje a preparar el desayuno, Charlie ya se encontraba en la cocina dispuesto a salir al trabajo.

-papá esta tarde voy a ir a la Push, Jacob me invitado a una fogata con otros chicos

-está bien Bella, solo abrígate bien, y en la noche después del trabajo paso por ti

-ok, está bien

Charlie se fue al trabajo, lave los trastes y subí a mi habitación a hacer mi tarea, una vez que termine me di un baño y Salí rumbo a la Push, cuando llegue Jacob ya me esperaba.

-Hola Jacob!!

-Bella qué bueno que viniste, ya te extrañaba

Me dio un fuerte abrazo que sentí que me iba a quebrar.-por favor le dije si apenas me viste ayer.

-si pero ya te extrañaba, eres mi mejor amiga

Me gustaba estar siempre con Jacob, creo que ya era como una necesidad y alegría para mi corazón.

-Vamos Bella, ya va a empezar la fogata y me gustaría que conocieras a los demás

Me tomo de la mano y nos echamos a correr llegamos a donde se encontraban los demás alrededor de la fogata, estaban unos chicos que no conocía.

-Mira ellos son Quíl y Embry son amigos míos.

-Y por allá están Sam Uley, Jared, Paul.- Algo me dijo en voz baja… como a ellos no les hablo mucho.

-Y por ultimo ellos son Seth y Leah.

Los tres chicos eran altos, morenos y de una complexión robusta como de unos 20 o 21 años cada uno, el chico Seth aparentaba menos edad le calculaba 14 y la chica unos 16… la chica era morena con un cabello castaño quebradizo que le llegaba a los hombros y unos ojos color café.

-Hola Jacob.- dijo la joven con una sonrisa coquetona.

- Hola Leah!! , ¿Como estas?

-Bien, lista para escuchar las historias de tu padre.

No sé porque pero me sentí un poco celosa de la chica a simple vista se notaba que la chica le estaba coqueteando. A parte de los chicos había otras personas reunidas entre ellas Billy, otro hombre supuse que era el famoso Harry Clearwater y una mujer.

-Bella ellos son Harry Clearwater y Sue.- Ellos son padres de Seth y Leah.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata.- Billy de pronto se preparo para contar viejas leyendas de su pueblo, Jacob se volvió hacia mi y me dijo que prestara atención que las historias eran fascinantes.

Billy conto que su pueblo descendía de los _quelouites_descendientes de los lobos, los cuales eran los encargados de proteger a las personas de criaturas llamados _"los fríos"_, y sus enemigos naturales, y que se heredaban a las generaciones venideras…eran historias extrañas no entendí mucho pero me mantuve entretenida.

Después de un rato los chicos se acercaron con nosotros

-¿Tu eres la famosa Bella Swan?

- Si

-Jacob no deja de hablar de ti…. Y dime ¿qué opinas de las historias?

-Pues que son fascinantes

-Y dime no te dan miedo las historias de terror…

-bueno creo que no… solo son historias cierto?

Los tres chicos, Sam, Jared y Paul solo me miraron con una sonrisa misteriosa pero se quedaron en silencio. Mi celular sonó era un mensaje de Charlie me decía que llegaba en 5 minutos por mi.

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a casa

- te puedo llevar Bella

-Gracias pero Charlie ya viene por mí

-bueno está bien, pero mañana vendrás verdad?

-Claro Jacob, Charlie mañana se va de pesca.

Me desperté era domingo, el sol había decido salir hoy. Charlie toco a mi habitación.- pasa le dije.- Charlie entro y tenia puesto el uniforme.

-¿Vas ir a trabajar? .- le pregunte sorprendida

-¿Bella que vas a hacer Hoy? .- se escucho preocupado

- voy a ir a la Push a ver a Jacob, por que?

-Es que ha habido alguno accidentes, no quería decírtelo para que no te preocuparas, pero hoy encontraron a algunos excursionistas muertos en el bosque, es extraño no les robaron nada o tal vez un animal los ataco, por favor ten precaución y no llegues muy tarde a casa, tal vez hoy no venga a dormir tengo que ayudar.

-no te preocupes, voy a estar bien.- bueno cuídate por favor

-nos vemos Bella.

Subí a mi camioneta y en poco tiempo llegue a la Push, baje pero no me dirigí a la entrada de la casa sino a la parte trasera era allí donde Jacob estaba trabajando en su auto, me acerque y como todos los días, ahí estaba limpiando algunas piezas o midiendo otras al motor.

-Hola Bella, que bueno que viniste me a pasado algo y me gustaría que lo supieras.

La cara de Jacob desbordaba una felicidad que me hizo preguntarme la razón de su felicidad, salimos a caminar por la playa.

-Bien Jacob vamos, pero Charlie… bueno mi papá me dijo que es peligroso andar por el bosque o la playa han ocurrido algunos accidentes y bueno…

-No te preocupes Bella no va a pasar nada yo te cuidare, pero aun así debes tener cuidado cuando camines a solas.

Eso me hizo reír y me puso a pensar, caminamos por la orilla de la playa, ya se veía caer el atardecer el sol caía por el horizonte, mi vista estaba muy fija en aquello tan hermoso que no me había dado cuenta que Jacob me hablaba.

-Bella no me estas escuchando

-Perdón Jacob me decías

-Bella no sé cómo decir esto, estoy muy nervioso…

-Vamos dime.- tuve que casi rogarle para que me contara.

-sabes hace tiempo que me gusta una chica, pero no me animo a decirle lo que estoy sintiendo.

De repente mi corazón acelero sus latidos, era la chica a la que él se estaba refiriendo, Jacob está enamorado de mi.

- Vamos Jacob, no tengas miedo solo di lo que sientes

-pero me da miedo el rechazo

-vamos creo que eso no va a suceder y si ella siente lo mismo

-Creo que tienes razón, se lo voy a decir.

Me quede en silencio y atenta para escuchar a aquellas palabras que tanto había esperado escuchar., pero algo paso… Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, El no se estaba refiriendo a mí, si no a la chica de la Push, Leah la chica que conocí en la fogata.

-Bella gracias sabía que tu podía confiar en ti eres mi mejor amiga le voy decir a Ella lo que siento.

Tenía que salir de ahí ahora mismo no me importaría inventar mil excusas.-Jacob me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar la cena para Charlie. Yo sabía que mi padre tal vez no regresaría ese día pero tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-Bella te sientes bien, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa, estas muy pálida

-no gracias, no te preocupes…Adiós

Había comenzado a llover regrese como pude a mi camioneta ya que las lagrimas me impedían ver del todo, la lluvia no me dejaba ver a través del parabrisas que me tuve que orillar, recargue la cabeza sobre el volante y un mar de lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

Era ya de mañana no supe como la noche anterior llegue a mi casa, recordé que tenia escuela así que tome un baño subí a mi camioneta camino hacia la escuela.

Los días transcurrían lentos y grises en mi vida ya no iba a la Push ver Jacob solo hacia que mi dolor creciera, solo me limitaba de ir a la escuela a mi casa.

Charlie seguía preocupado por los accidentes que últimamente iban en aumento.- Pensé tal vez que algún animal salvaje tal vez un oso.-Bella ya no vas a la Push como antes.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nada.- mentí.- es solo que e tenido muchas tareas, trabajos de investigación y ya no me da tiempo como antes.

Charlie no estaba convencido del todo, pero en esos momentos no me importaba si me creía o no .De repente el teléfono sonó y Charlie levanto la bocina.

-¿si diga?

-Hola Jacob, si Bella esta aquí, salúdame a Billy

Charlie me dio la bocina.-Hola dije

-bella como has estado.- lo escuche decir del otro lado de la bocina

Trate de fingir que todo estaba bien

- ¿sabes? me dijo

-¿si?

-Le dije sobre mis sentimientos a Leah y ella me correspondió

-que bueno Jacob estoy feliz por ti _"mientras mi corazón no coincidía con lo que de mis labios decían"_

- y por cierto Bella ¿Por qué ya no has venido a visitarme?.- _"Jacob si tú supieras la verdadera razón",_ lo que pasa es que e tenido mucha tarea.

-Bueno pero no te olvides de mí.- _"eso es precisamente lo que me gustaría poder olvidarte"_.- pensé para mi.

-Bien Jacob nos vemos.

Subí a mi habitación y tome una decisión la vida sigue y tengo que seguir adelante con o sin él.

FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO….

En el siguiente capítulo Bella viaja a Italia y tras sufrir un pequeño accidente conoce a un personaje que pronto entrara a su vida.

Gracias por leer mi fic. Salu0o0o0o0os


	3. El viaje

Hola les dejo el tercer capítulo, este es más corto la imaginación no me ayudo.

CAPITULO 3

EL VIAJE

Me propuse que ya no iba a pensar más en El, solo me veía como una amiga. La escuela me distraía. El maestro de la clase de Historia dejo un proyecto de investigación de tradiciones, costumbres que arquitecturas representaban a Italia, y para hacerlo más interesante el mejor de la clase ganaría un boleto para viajar y los viáticos necesarios del viaje, teniendo la oportunidad de ir en persona a investigar para el proyecto a **Italia.**

Dijo que el que tuviera la suerte de ganar el boleto no solo tendría el mejor medio para la investigación sino que también sería una experiencia impresionante.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y gritaron sorprendidos, Jessica y Lauren ya se imaginaban en ese lugar de Europa haciendo mil cosas, Ángela no dijo nada .Mike también todavía no tenía asegurado el lugar y ya decía mil cosas.

"_que importa un boleto para viajar, yo no sé cuál es la emoción"_ Yo no me impresione, mi vida era pasar desapercibida del mundo y así al parecer me sentía bien.

El profesor dijo que solo se contaba con un boleto como premio.

Los días pasaban de mi casa a la escuela y de la escuela mi casa, era ya de noche y le preparaba la cena para Charlie, se escucho la patrulla de Charlie llegar y el entro.

-Bella

-ya llegaste papá, siéntate vamos a cenar

-bien Bella probemos lo que preparaste hoy

Estábamos a mitad de la cena cuando Charlie me pregunto que si me pasaba algo

-no, papá estoy bien

-Es que he notado que ya no vas a visitar a Jacob, como lo hacías antes

-ya te dije que tengo muchas cosas que hacer de la escuela y terminar algunos proyectos.- _"no le podía decir que me lastimaba verlo con alguien más, porque yo me había enamorado de el" _

-bien, Bella sabes ayer vi a Jacob iba acompañado de creó me parecía que era la hija de Harry como se llama así Leah, se le veía feli……

-papá perdón sabes tengo que ir a dormir mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a la escuela.

-bien Bella que pases buenas noches

Subí a mi habitación no podía seguir tenía que encontrar la manera de olvidar este sentimiento y no seguir sufriendo, al parecer Jacob era Feliz y bueno si yo lo amaba tenía que ser feliz también aunque mi corazón sufriera

Me levante como todos los días casi sin ánimos, tome un baño y elegí lo primero que encontré en el closet, unos pantalones de mezclilla, blusa negra, y unos tenis blancos.

Subí a mi camioneta, mientras manejaba mi mente recordaba las palabras de Charlie _"Jacob se ve Feliz"_… _Bella por favor ya deja de pensar en eso, _me dijo mi subconsciente, cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Ahí se encontraban los demás Ángela estaba con Erick platicando, Jessica le decía algo a Mike, en cuanto me vio Mike dejo a Jessica hablando como loca y se acerco. Jessica me miro con mala cara.

-Entonces Bella quién crees que gane ese boleto

-No lo sé Mike tal vez lo ganes tu

-Claro eso sería Fantástico

En eso estábamos cuando Jessica capto mi atención -Bella, la chica Cullen, la pequeña tiene rato viéndote.- Gire mi vista hacia donde estaban los cullen y en efecto la chica no aparto los ojos de mi su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa, me gire

-Qué raro, nunca e hablado con ella

Nos dirigimos a la clase de historia hoy el profesor nos iba a decir quién era el _"famoso"_ ganador

-bueno chicos.- dijo el profesor -todos le han puesto empeño pero hay un estudiante que al parecer le puso todo el empeño posible y sacado en este momento las mejores calificaciones y bueno como era de esperarse se ha ganado el boleto con todos los meritos.

-Felicidades Señorita Swan, que disfrute su viaje

¡Demonios! Con lo que odiaba llamar la atención, todos me miraron y lo que me faltaba no pude evitar sonrojarme lo único que se ocurrió decir fue

-gracias.- y me levante por el boleto al escritorio del profesor.

Después de eso los chicos no me dejaban tranquila, Mike me decía la buena suerte que había tenido que como el no lo había conseguido y bla bla bla… Jessica al parecer se había molestado por no haberse ganado el boleto, Ángela, Ben y Erick solo me felicitaron… Ángela me dijo que me divirtiera mucho.

Le agradecí, no pude evitar darle una sonrisa de todos los chicos ella la única sincera y la consideraba mi amiga.

Era Miércoles tenía dos días para decirle a Charlie que tenía que ir a Italia, parecía estarlo escuchando _"Bella te vas a ir tan lejos y sola"_, lo pensé y después no sonaba tan malo, creo que ese viaje es lo que necesitaba, lo que si me preocupaba era saber cómo me iba a mover en una ciudad tan grande.

Las clases terminaron me dirigí al estacionamiento y allí estaba de nuevo Alice, me miraba desde su coche, de nuevo esa sonrisa no me molestaba, más bien me intrigaba subí a la camioneta y me fui a casa.

Prepare la cena de nuevo, estaba esperando a Charlie para comunicarle lo del viaje

-papá tengo que decirte algo, el fin de semana me voy a Italia

-¿queeeeeeee?.-Charlie casi se ahoga - Bella estás jugando

-no, tengo que realizar un proyecto de la escuela y me ha ganado el boleto

-Bella pero que vas a hacer en una ciudad tan grande y sola

-vamos papá, ya estoy grande no va a pasar nada.

-Bien, Bella cuando te vas

-Este sábado

- ¿tan pronto?

-si

-bueno si no hay remedio vete, pero prométeme que vas a cuidarte y llamarme

-papá por Dios si no me voy para siempre solo, no se… por una semana.

-Bien Bella entonces vamos a dormir.

El ultimo día de clases _"bueno al menos para mi",_ estábamos en la cafetería y me volví hacia la mesa de los Cullen, la chica pequeña y frágil Alice me miraba de nuevo, y rostro reflejo una sonrisa esa chica actuaba extraño, no sé porque pero le devolví la sonrisa.

El sábado por la mañana hice mi equipaje no fue mucha la ropa que empaque, solo la necesaria para una semana, empaque la cámara fotográfica y la videocámara.

Charlie me llevo al aeropuerto, cuando baje de la patrulla vi a Jacob en el _aeropuerto "pero que está haciendo aquí"_ .- pensé

-Hola Bella.- y me abrazo.- oye que suerte tienes eh.

- Si, no sabes cuanta….

-Te vas lejos, cuídate mucho

Gire mi vista vi a la chica que se acercaba junto a Jake.- la chica me observaba

-Hola.- me dijo tímidamente.- que tengas buen viaje

-Así gracias me voy por un corto tiempo

El altavoz anuncio la salida, así que me despedí.

Charlie me abrazo y me dijo que me iba a extrañar mucho.- yo también papá, estaré en contacto no te preocupes, Adiós, les di la espalda y comencé a entrar al túnel, ya en el avión el piloto anuncio el tiempo que tardaríamos en llegar a nuestro destino.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, no supe ni cuantas horas pasaron. El avión aterrizo recogí mi equipaje y _"demonios"_ como rayos iba a moverme si no sabía ni una pizca de italiano… _"tendría que haber conseguido un diccionario"_ me dirigí hacia el mostrador del aeropuerto,_ "ojala la señorita pueda entenderme si no voy a estar en un lío" _

-Disculpe señorita ¿puede ayudarme?

-Si señorita usted dirá

-Sabe no sé donde pueda conseguir un diccionario y algún mapa de de la ciudad

- Claro, no se preocupe en seguida se lo traigo espere un momento.- la chica no tardo más de cinco minutos cuando regreso con lo que necesitaba.- Algo mas en lo que le pueda ayudar

-si conoce algún hotel en que me pueda hospedar.- La chica lo pensó por un momento… .- Oh si esta el Hotel San Prieto, no está muy lejos de aquí, le puedo pedir un taxi y que la lleve hasta allí.

-Gracias se lo agradezco

-No hay de qué y **Benvenuti in Italia**

El conductor del taxi subió mis maletas y nos dirigimos al hotel, me registre en la recepción y subí a la habitación necesitaba descansar, tome un baño.

No podía dejar de pensar en Jacob _"por favor déjalo ya olvídate de él, si como no… si fuera tan fácil"._

-Ya basta.- me dije Salí del hotel y pensé a caminar entre las calles ni siquiera me fijaba por donde caminaba ni que calles atravesaba mi mente no estaba conectada con mi cuerpo.

De repente todo sucedió tan rápido.- escuche un sonido extraño y fuerte Era un rechinar como de unas llantas fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista.

Se trataba de un vehículo que patinaba con las llantas chirriando tratando de frenar, que iba directamente contra mi cuerpo, no tenía ni la menor oportunidad de salir bien librada justo cuando cerré los ojos para esperar el impacto, sentí que algo jalo con fuerza mi cuerpo apartándome del impacto, sentí mi cuerpo caer en seco contra el pavimento, unas heladas manos y blancas estaban sujetándome y me di cuenta que había alguien a mi lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- alguien pregunto a mi lado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO….


	4. Conociendo un nuevo Amigo

Capitulo 4

Conociendo a un nuevo amigo

**BELLA**

Cuando nuestros cuerpos cayeron sobre el pavimento, sentí golpearme mi cabeza y uno de mis brazos rozo contra el pavimento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

- _"maravilloso no llevo aquí mas que unas horas y ya tuve un accidente, por favor bella no puedes ser más torpe"_

-hey!! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Me quede un poco aturdida por la caída así que tarde un poco en reaccionar…si lo siento, gracias.

Mi mirada se giro hacia la persona que había salvado mi vida, cuando lo vi… alto, delgado… su piel era muy blanca, sus ojos color dorado y su cabello color bronce…

EDWARD

Hace dos años que habíamos llegado al pueblo de Forks que se encuentra en Washington, el perfecto clima se adecuaba perfectamente para nuestra naturaleza, era un clima frio y húmedo y casi nunca salía el sol perfecto para nosotros, Carlisle empezó a trabajar en el Hospital. Los demás teníamos que asistir a la escuela y bueno Esme se quedaba en la casa.

Y hace un año había viajado a esta ciudad me encontraba de nuevo caminado solo por las calles de la Hermosa Ciudad de Italia, la razón… había decidido alejarme del pequeño pueblo de Forks y de mi familia por un tiempo.

_**°~FLASH BACK°~**_

_**Estábamos en la sala de la casa. Alice discutía con Emmett ella defendía su postura acerca de tener siempre un guardarropa al día, Jasper se encontraba en el sillón viendo como Alice establecía sus puntos a favor, Rosalie solo pensaba en ella misma y también los observaba divertidos. Yo me encontraba en mi piano estaba tocando Claro de Luna, ya que a Esme le fascinaba. Carlisle regresaba ya del hospital.**_

_**-Me voy.- lo solté de pronto**_

_**Todos se volvieron hacia mi tan rápido las palabras salieron de mi boca, Alice era la única que no se sorprendió con la noticia supongo que ya la esperaba.**_

_**Vi como la expresión de Esme se entristecía, Esme prácticamente era mi madre.**_

_**Carlisle rápidamente me pregunto.- ¿A dónde? mentalmente.- No lo sé aun.- le conteste**_

_**-Por que te vas.- pregunto Esme**_

_**-Es solo que siento la necesidad de pasar un tiempo solo **_

_**sentía que una pena me invadía en esos momentos algo me estaba sucediendo, después de tanto tiempo me comenzaba a sentir solo, nunca antes me había interesado alguien, pero ver como los demás se tenían uno al otro… **_

_**-¿Pero a dónde vas a ir?.-no lo sé Alice **_

_**-Ve con los Denali, ve con Tanya y su familia**_

_**-No Alice, buscare otra cuidad, no se cual pero…**_

_**Y no lo sabía solo necesitaba salir de ahí, yo tenía ya casi un siglo desde Carlisle me convirtió en vampiro cuando estaba muriendo de influenza, en ese momento a pesar de estar rodeado de mi familia me sentía solo, todos ellos habían encontrado a su pareja y eran felices, Alice había encontrado a Jasper, Rosalie había encontrado a Emmett y desde entonces eran Felices, Carlisle y Esme también. **_

_**Subí a mi habitación dejando a todos en la sala, cuando entre escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta, era Alice pude leer en su mente "lo sabía".**_

_**-¿Edward podemos hablar?.- pasa le dije **_

_**-Sabes me dijo sé lo que te sucede y te entiendo, tener a alguien a tu lado es algo maravilloso**_

_**Alice era la que mejor me conocía, tal vez no éramos hermanos biológicos, pero si en la hermana que podía confiar, ella al contrario de Rosalie era más alegre, divertida. **_

_**-bueno que te sientes muy solo.- me dijo **_

_**-Y sabes no hace falta que yo lea mentes como tú, por que se te nota en la mirada.**_

_**-Vete si quieres, tal vez el destino tenga algo preparado para ti.**_

_**Y me hizo una mirada traviesa, sonrió y salió de la habitación.**_

_**°~FIN DEL FLASH BACK°~**_

Estaba recorriendo las mismas calles, escuchando todo a mi alrededor, mi cabeza se parecía a un enjambre de abejas…ya conocía muy bien cada trayecto de esta ciudad, también había visitado ya cada lugar arquitectónico por ejemplo el coliseo romano, la torre de pisa entre otras cosas.

Cuando de repente un olor llego a mi nariz era el olor más dulce que había olido en mis casi cien años.

Gire mi vista en busca de la fuente… el mounstro interior no se apodero de mi, Carlisle había enseñado a la familia a no cazar personas si no que en nuestra dieta solo incluía animales.

Autocontrol, la fuerza de voluntad me sentí agradecido de haber ido a alimentarme un día antes, mis ojos aun no reflejaban el hambre.

Me apresure a seguir el rastro, pero no por la necesidad de alimento, si no más por curiosidad ese olor… cada vez me acercaba mas…

El olor era cada vez más cercano, en eso estaba cuando de pronto la vi

Era una chica de unos aparente diecisiete años que caminaba deprisa, ni siquiera veía por donde iba… su vista no estaba en el camino parecía ida, intente concentrarme para saber qué es lo que pensaba pero no podía escuchar nada…

Podía escuchar a lo lejos una conversación de unos turistas, al otro lado una discusión entre un taxista y un policía de tránsito, regrese a la mente de la chica pero no escuchaba ningún pensamiento. Al parecer eso me dejo algo intrigado.

Estaba viendo a la chica cuando lo vi venir…la chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, cruzo la avenida sin voltear siquiera para asegurarse que podía cruzar el semáforo anuncio el siga de los autos.

Un auto iba directo hacia ella, no lo pensé mas y corrí no había mucha gente cerca así que pude nadie noto a qué velocidad iba. No podía permitir que a la chica le sucediera algo…

Primero si el accidente ocasionaba sangre mi autocontrol pudiera ser quebrantado y no podía permitirme eso.

Segundo la chica me intrigaba además se veía tan frágil.

Llegue tan rápido como pude y justo cuando la chica se dio cuenta lo que le venía, empuje su cuerpo fuera del peligro, pero al momento de nuestra caída ella se golpeo la cabeza y un brazo…

-Te encuentras bien.- le pregunte me alarme cuando la chica tardo en responder por un momento sentí que tal vez resulto gravemente herida.

-hey!! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Te sientes bien?.- le volví a preguntar, sentí un extraño alivio cuando por fin pronuncio palabra.

Cuando se giro para verme… Mi mirada se perdió en esos grandes ojos chocolate. Su piel era translucida no tanto como la mía, se podía notar cómo se acumulaba bajo sus mejillas su flujo sanguíneo y podía escuchar su rítmico corazón. Desvié un poco la mirada sería mejor que no me concentrara en eso.

Me concentre en su mente esperanzado a escuchar su mente, pero nada… silencio total.

Sin embargo la claridad de los sentimientos en sus extraños ojos, profundos de color chocolate, demostraba una profunda tristeza, algo le ocurría y eso me dolía.

Qué extraño en mis tantos años nunca mostré preocupación por ninguna chica, pero esta chica era diferente. En ese instante caí en la cuenta al parecer un instinto protector resurgió de muy dentro de mí.

**BELLA**

-Él me miro con una mirada penetrante… esos ojos color dorado me observaban sin pestañear y percibí preocupación en su rostro _"que extraño"_…

-Vamos te tiene que revisar un doctor, levántate

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes.

-¿Estás segura?- si solo me golpe el brazo… gracias por evitarme un terrible accidente

Solté una sonrisa torcida como si todo lo que acabara de sufrir hubiera sido un chiste, _"no sé por qué hice eso"_.

Su rostro era amable con una sonrisa burlona y arrebatadora.

-Vaya que tienes sentido del humor, sabes pudo ser un accidente mucho más grave

-si estoy consciente.- le conteste

Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos aunque su mirada era algo extraña y cuidadosa como si yo fuera a hacerle algo.

-Tu distracción te costó mucho, estas consiente que debes cruzar las calles con más cuidado

-_ "Santo Dios este chico quien se cree mi padre"_.- de pronto pensé

No pude evitar que se me notara un poco el enojo, estaba más que consciente que era la única responsable del accidente levante un poco el tono de mi voz.

-¡¡Claro de verdad tendré más cuidado, discúlpame pero me tengo que ir!!

-Te puedo acompañar si quieres, acabas de tener un accidente y bueno…debes sentirte todavía un poco mareada.

- ya te dije que estoy bien!!

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- me dijo.- yo lo único que quiero es ayudarte

-mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

-Yo soy Bella

-No estoy molesta Edward discúlpame tú no tienes la culpa es solo que acabo de llegar aquí y mira como empiezo.

De nuevo se me quedo viendo, prestándome toda la atención posible y se rio de una forma suave y encantadora.- _"de pronto su mirada me atrapo y me le quede viendo como tonta"_

-¿Que no eres de aquí?.- me pregunto

-No, solo vine aquí por un proyecto de la escuela pero en pocos días regresare a Forks

Recordé Forks...la Push me sentí muy dolida al recordar a Jacob Black"_ojala pudiera quedarme un largo tiempo así tal vez el amor por él desaparezca"_

El se rio.-¿Por qué sonríes, dije algo gracioso? le pregunte.

-Nada, es solo que…olvídalo.- y entonces ¿qué haces por aquí?

-un proyecto de la escuela, tengo que recorrer los lugares principales de la cuidad conocer su historia y redactar un informe.

- ¿Eso es todo?.- otra sonrisa encantadora brillo en su rostro

-Te parece poco, acabo de llegar a esta gran ciudad y ni siquiera sé cómo voy a empezar y bueno aparte de ser casi arrollada.

- bueno que te parece si yo te ayudo, llevo un tiempo aquí y se donde están cada uno de los lugares, puedo ahorrarte tiempo ser algo así como guía de turistas.- ¿qué dices?

- me parece bien, gracias

-Ya te sientes mejor

- si le dije.- ya me tengo que ir es tarde que te parece si mañana nos vemos y empezamos.

-Bien donde nos podemos ver.- aquí mismo le dije.

-Edward muchas gracias, y nos vemos mañana.

Me aleje y regrese al Hotel, Entre a mi habitación y recordé la escena de lo que pudo ocasionarme una muerte segura, aunque como me sentía en esos momentos prefiriera de verdad haber muerto… mi amor no era correspondido.

En eso estaba cuando recordé el apellido del chico …_"Cullen"_.

_**°~FLASH BACK°~**_

_**-¿quiénes son ellos pregunte?**_

_**-Son los Cullen- se apresuro a contestar Jessica, pero no hablan con nadie son muy apartados… son hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen y su esposa. **_

_**-¿Adoptados?**_

_**-si **_

_**-La rubia se llama Rosalie, y el otro chico de pelo color miel se llama Jasper Hale **_

_**-Los otros dos la chica pequeña es Alice y el chico enorme es Emmett Cullen **_

_**-entonces los cuatro son adoptados?**_

_**-bueno en Realidad son cinco pero al parecer el otro chico se encuentra de viaje...**_

_**°~FIN FLASH BACK°~**_

Sería una coincidencia o este chico seria el mismo miembro faltante de la familia Cullen, no hay muchas familias con ese apellido, me quede pensando sobre eso un largo rato. Recordé que no le había llamado a Charlie.

Pedí a la recepción del hotel que me comunicaran a Washington al pequeño pueblo de Forks, hable con Charlie, le conté que me había ido bien en el vuelo, pero no le conté lo del accidente no quería preocuparlo.

Esa noche dormí tranquilamente.

°~FIN DEL CAPITULO°~

Sean buenos conmigo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo voy poco a poco

Gracias.


End file.
